


And I would never leave her

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Series: When the songs make sense [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, I'm sad okay?, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: But this one, oh, this one.He must remember this one because it was perfect for her, perfect for them and their situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deckerstar + leaving || [Read on Tumblr ](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/157275371093/deckerstar-leaving)

While driving you can discover a lot of new beautiful songs.  
You can sing the ones you love the most, you can change stations when a song is boring. You can recognise a song by the refrain and sing only that part or you can listen to the lyrics to understand the meaning behind it.  
Lucifer had always been attached to music. He sings, he plays, he was once in charge of celestial music.  
He knows a lot of songs, but not this one.  
It has a nice rhythm, one of those that invited you to tap your finger on the steering wheel.  
Just like he was doing.  
One of those that after the first refrain, you can sing them.  
Just like he was doing.  
One of those that makes you think about someone.  
Just like he was doing.  
Songs can reflect a moment, a mood, a feeling.  
Usually we search for them because we need to feel close to something, but it can happen that just by chance you listen to the perfect song and a feeling grows up in your stomach because causality can be so mean.  
Since he first talked with Chloe about memories related to melodies, he tried to find the perfect song to relate to her, but each one didn't feel right.  
But this one, oh, this one.  
He must remember this one because it was perfect for her, perfect for them and their situation.  
His hands quivered to grab his phone and call her just to tell her that he found the song, but he couldn't.  
Not now, not while he was running away, leaving her behind, leaving home behind.  
And while behind him down was coming, Lucifer was running toward the darkness.


End file.
